


Captain's Prerogative

by Szcay



Series: Spycraft [2]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 02:43:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18769564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szcay/pseuds/Szcay
Summary: Tyler has been aloteasier to deal with lately and Pike is pleased as punch. But the more he thinks about it, the more Tyler's behaviour bothers him. Finally he decides to find out more about his liaison spy.





	Captain's Prerogative

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone who commented and left kudos or just READ _What Comes With The Profession!_ It's the greatest happiness to know that I make something that people enjoy! <3

Pike would never admit it, but he’d been attracted to Agent Tyler from the moment he saw him.

He’d read his file, what little wasn’t classified. Knew he was a Klingon former sleeper agent, surgically modified to appear human, and that there _had_ been a human Ash Tyler before. Knew that he’d murdered Dr Hugh Culbert on this very ship. Being a Section 31 agent was just icing on a very unsavoury cake.

But Pike has always had a weakness for tall, dark men. And Tyler made a striking image, long and lean, black hair framing a rather nice face. Shame he was such a complete pain in Pike’s ass.

And yet, Pike couldn’t help but wonder… Tyler’s dislike for him seemed almost personal. Could there be anything else driving Tyler’s attitude? Some repressed attraction of his own?

Pike shut down that line of thinking as soon as it appeared, but it tended to return late at night as he began to fall asleep. What it would be like to see Tyler’s arrogance soften into admiration. How it would feel to have those long legs wrapped around him.

And now he knew. Could summon the memory of Tyler on his back in complete surrender. The sight of him lost in passion. How it felt to bury himself in his gorgeous body.

In one evening, Pike had resolved two issues. First, his own sexual frustration. Second, Tyler’s annoying attitude.

He’d almost expected Tyler to resign, but so far he’s stayed. He’s not stopped offering his opinions entirely, but he’s stopped openly questioning Pike in front of the bridge crew. Now, when Pike gives an order, he can do so without the agent turning everything into a debate.

It has been a good week.

“Captain, a word?”

Pike is drawn from his satisfied thoughts by the very same man they concern. Tyler’s voice is _just_ shy of respectful, but his eyes doesn’t quite meet Pike’s.

He should have known Tyler wouldn’t let this one pass. “In my ready room.” He rises from his chair. “Mr Saru, you have the bridge.”

It’s the first time they’re alone since that evening and it’s clear Tyler is aware of it. He puts on an impassive front, but his fists clench and unclench.

“I know you have information you haven’t shared with me,” he says as soon as the door closes. “Pertaining to the Red Angel.”

Pike stays by the door; it’s a clear signal this conversation won’t be a long one. “Oh?”

Tyler’s gaze flickers to the door and then back to Pike. “You owe me that information.” He still doesn’t meet Pike’s eyes, but his voice gains a sharp edge.

“I’m compiling a report,” Pike states calmly. He _will_ have to give Tyler the intel, but better keep it out of Section 31’s hands for as long as he can. Maybe he’ll even make Leland ask for it himself.

Tyler meets his gaze then, eyes narrowing into a familiar expression, heralding an argument.

Pike continues in the same tone, “You should leave the spying to your colleagues. You don’t have the knack for it. Remember?”

He’s treated to the sight of Tyler flushing dark red, mouth opening but no words coming out. It’s satisfying, having the power to shut him up with a few words. The method is a bit underhanded, but the results can’t be argued with.

“If that is all…?”

Pike steps away from the door and Tyler practically runs from the room.

He can return to the bridge unbothered. Speak without having to mind his tongue for the spy in their midst.

But something about the exchange doesn’t sit right with him. Something about the look in Tyler’s eyes.

Pike may have played along with Tyler’s attempted seduction, but he hadn’t forced him into anything. He’d made his scepticism clear from the start, and Tyler had stayed the course. Pike had taken things slow, giving Tyler plenty of time to back out. He’d _asked_ the man if he was certain he wanted to do this. His conscience was clear.

And if he’d humiliated Tyler a bit after the act, was that more than Tyler’s methods had earned him?

But something in Tyler’s eyes is niggling at him. And the more he thinks back on that evening, the stronger the feeling gets.

Tyler’s file is classified, the version Pike has access to heavily redacted. But Pike _is_ a Starfleet captain and Tyler is a liaison officer on _his_ ship, under _his_ command. He uses an emergency code to get the full file.

In fifteen minutes he is going to regret it dearly.

He skips the initial summary of the service records of Lieutenant Tyler, deceased. They hadn’t been redacted and he’d read the actual records, besides. He starts with the report on Tyler and Lorca’s escape from the Klingon ship. The details are sparse, the whole thing stilted and just dripping of things left unsaid. Tyler would have written this shortly after being freed.

There’s mentions of torture, and a list of the fellow officers he knew to have died in captivity. Terrible things, but not more than many suffered during the Klingon war.

Pike has to take a moment to swallow down his bitter shame for having sat it out when so many died.

It is when Pike finds a psychiatric evaluation that the red flags begin to go off. It’s a mandatory initial evaluation after captivity, and as brief as Tyler’s report. The psychiatrist’s frustration and concern is loud between the lines as they detail the few things Tyler told them. Their description of his state is all the more telling: withdrawn, refusing eye contact, tremor, absences, agitation, avoidance. They’ve recommended he’d be removed from active duty on the basis of likely PTSD.

The recommendation is refused by Captain Gabriel Lorca. There is only the one session.

The psychiatrist has quoted one statement of Tyler’s.

_“When asked how he managed to survive for so long, Lieutenant Tyler replied: ‘The captain took a liking to me.’ He then refused to speak any further on the subject.”_

Pike dismisses it as simply due to Tyler having been a Klingon sleeper agent at the time. Of course he would survive long enough for them to get him on board _Discovery_.

Next, he finds the debriefing after Voq’s personality has been activated and subsequently neutralised. It was the very captain that held Tyler prisoner committing the deed, to Pike’s surprise. After that, there’s a brief statement that Tyler chose to return to Kronos together with soon-to-be Chancellor L’Rell.

Pike finds himself returning.

What if Tyler’s statement to the psychiatrist wasn’t dismissive, or cold, or indicative of deeper programming?

He thinks back on those moments in which Tyler seemed to freeze. To the way he’d been tense and yielding at the same time. To that look in his eyes which niggled and chafed in the back of Pike’s mind.

It all fits too well. Voq and L’Rell had been lovers, that much was implied in Tyler’s debriefing. She had taken ‘a liking’ to him in captivity. When for all intents and purposes he’d been human.

And Tyler had given in to Pike far too easily.

What would a Klingon care for a fake personality? One that only existed to be erased? What might she do to him to remember her lover? And how would a human, believing his life to be in danger, react to it?

Pike closes the file.

Puts the padd down.

Hides his face in his hands.

If he’d known he never would have pushed Tyler like he did. He would have turned him down as soon as Tyler had appeared on his doorstep. It would be far too easy to tell himself that Tyler had been a Section 31 agent using another tool in his arsenal, but Pike had _known_ that discomfort wasn’t fake. And yet he’d pushed him, thinking it was nothing more than fair play.

He could have said _Look kid, I know what you're doing and you don't have to do it._

He gets up, unable to sit on the sofa where he’d not so long ago kissed a hesitating Tyler. After serving him alcohol, no less, though Pike had only intended to see if Tyler would let anything slip in conversation.

He’s made a mistake. One he continues to compound to by keeping Tyler on his toes. Pike does not shy away from his own fallibility, nor is he afraid to admit it.

It is clear to him what he needs to do. See Tyler, talk to him and tell him that he’ll leave him alone from now on and consider the matter forgotten. Apologise.

 

He spends an hour agonising over how to do it. Concludes that any time but today is a symptom of cowardice. He then waits another half-hour to avoid the rush of the night shift beginning.

Finally he reaches Tyler’s door, immediately ringing the bell, wishing to get this done as soon as possible. The door quickly slides open, revealing Tyler sat in a chair, reading.

Pike steps inside.

Tyler looks up and goes deathly still.

“Why are you here?” His tone is flat. Wary.

“Were you expecting someone?” Pike doesn’t want someone else interrupting what will already be an awkward and deeply unpleasant conversation.

“Was I…? No.” He seems to get over his surprise and rises, immediately defensive, stepping away from the chair and from Pike. “Why are _you_ , _here?”_

Pike takes a deep breath, sets his jaw. “I read your file.” He has to start with honesty, levelling the playing field and making it clear that he would act differently now.

Tyler freezes. His demeanour goes blank and Pike can almost _see_ the thoughts zipping past behind his eyes. “When?” he asks hoarsely.

Christ, he thought…

“Today,” Pike hurriedly clarifies.

Tyler’s expression hardens, his hands tightens into fists. “That information is classified; you have no right to access it.”

“You’re under my command. It’s the captain’s prerogative to know who’s on his ship.”

He realises immediately that’s the wrong thing to say.

Tyler is fast and Pike isn’t prepared. The air is forced from his lungs as Tyler shoves him against the wall.

“Bullshit,” Tyler spits, eyes burning. “You breached _my_ privacy for your own amusement. Why?” He pushes Pike harder against the wall. “Why can’t you just leave me _alone?”_

His grip is hard enough that Pike can’t catch air. Operating half on reflex, he raises his arms and breaks Tyler’s hold, twisting to the side. “I didn’t know what I was dealing with!”

Tyler follows the motion, grabbing Pike’s arm and using his own momentum to throw him to the floor. His expression is furious and in that moment, Pike is honestly concerned what he might do. Perhaps that’s why he kicks out and brings Tyler down with him.

They land poorly, Tyler half on top of Pike.

“What?” Tyler grunts as he tries to get a solid hold. “A Klingon?”

He elbows Pike in the ribs and Pike makes a valid attempt to knee him in the groin for the trouble. Tyler’s anger makes him sloppy but he is fast and _strong_.

“A Section 31 agent?” Tyler gets his legs over Pike’s, trapping them. His voice drips with bitter hate. “Someone with no principles?”

“Someone who’s been violated.”

Pike sees Tyler’s face fall, sees naked hurt, shame, _grief_ for a fraction of a second before it turns into a bare-teethed mask of rage. “Don’t you _dare_ pity me! _You_ don’t get to take the moral high ground!” He shoves his forearm across Pike’s throat.

_I know,_ Pike thinks as Tyler’s arm cuts off his airways.

Pike twists, trying to get a limb free, but to no avail. Tyler’s eyes glitter feverishly, his bared teeth gleam in the relative darkness of the room. Pike is beginning to think there’s a real possibility he’s going to die here; he’s pushed Tyler just that far. And he has only himself to blame. Stupid old man.

He gazes up at Tyler, trying to get through to him with eyes alone. He can feel Tyler trembling with the strain, breathing getting more and more unsteady. Pike’s vision is darkening, but he thinks Tyler’s expression is more desperate than angry now.

Then, suddenly, the pressure disappears and Tyler’s lips crashes against his own.

Pike draws a frantic breath and Tyler’s tongue invades. It’s just as violent as the fight, all teeth and tongue and abrasive beard. Pike gets an arm free, grabs at Tyler as he struggles to breathe though his nose and get Tyler off him at the same time.

Tyler is having none of it. He glues himself to Pike, seals their lips together as if he’s still trying to suffocate him and clings, almost desperately.

“Tyler, wait-” Pike manages.

Tyler _bites_ him, hard on the lip. “Don’t.” For all his apparent decisiveness, his voice is brittle.

He moves so he’s straddling Pike, still pressing the length of his body against him, and Pike doesn’t mean to, but he enjoys the hot, firm press.

“Agent!” he orders, tearing his other arm free and finally getting enough leverage to hold Tyler at arm’s length. “Stop!”

The fight leaves Tyler. He’s limp in Pike’s grip, his face obscured by the shadows of his dark hair. “You said…” he whispers, snapping his mouth shut as if he regrets it. Pike sees him swallow. “Please.” Tyler begins to smooth his hands over Pike’s chest. It’s a submissive gesture. Persuasive.

Pike’s head is spinning from Tyler’s sudden shifts in mood. It’s not helped by the way Tyler sits on him, not helped by the sight of his half-shadowed, flushed face. The man is beautiful, and Pike was a fool to think that once was enough to get him out of his system.

“I’ve acted badly enough towards you, Mr Tyler.” It is a struggle to keep his voice even.

Tyler’s fingers are reaching for the fastening of Pike’s collar, and Pike quickly changes his hold to catch Tyler’s wrists. Again, Tyler accepts the grip with disturbing passivity.

“Yes,” he says softly, straightening up, sitting back and giving Pike a beautiful view of the long lines of his torso through his tight uniform. His neck is still bent, his hair still obscuring his eyes. “So do this because I ask you.”

He slowly rocks his hips, putting weight and friction against an area that Pike is _really_ trying to ignore.

It’s another plot; it has to be. Leland and Section 31 would _absolutely_ be bold enough to send Tyler to try again where he’d already failed. Pike would be a fool to consider what he is considering. Or even worse, if Tyler _doesn’t_ have a hidden agenda then Pike is only compounding the damage he has already caused.

Tyler is still moving his hips, still letting Pike hold him by the wrists. He’s biting his lip, what little of his expression Pike can see is conflicted, but there’s none of the same discomfort as last time.

And, when Pike lowers his gaze, he can see for himself that Tyler is definitely interested in the happenings.

“You want this?” Pike isn’t in his right mind; he should be terminating this right now.

Tyler turns his face away, but nods.

He is a grown man. He can make his own choices, for his own reasons.

Pike lets him go and runs his hands up Tyler’s legs, up his flanks, over his chest. Tyler exhales shakily, his maddening rocking slowing to almost glacial. Pike rolls them over, slowly and gently enough that Tyler can stop it if he wants. With equal gentleness, he brushes the hair from Tyler’s face.

There’s tension on Tyler’s brow, but he meets Pike’s gaze. The expression could be called resignation, or acceptance, but more than that it’s desire.

Pike leans down and kisses him, as slowly and softly as Tyler had been sudden and violent. It reminds him of their first kiss, in his own cabin. Tyler’s tongue is playful, inquisitive and eager to follow Pike’s lead. He tastes nice: warm and sweet and savoury. Tastes human, though Pike can’t say he’s kissed another Klingon to compare with.

“Floor or bed?” He whispers the words in Tyler’s ear, revelling in the shiver he can feel going through him.

“Bed,” Tyler breathes, though by the way he grips Pike’s shoulders, he’s not too keen to let him up.

Pike himself is comfortable here, bracketed between the bent legs of his Klingon liaison officer. But if they go further it _will_ be more comfortable on the bed. And Pike has to try to remember that he’s not twenty anymore, despite what his libido is telling him.

He gets to his feet, pulls Tyler up and doesn’t let go of his hand until they’re in the bedroom. Tyler is a fair bit taller than him and Pike can’t resist kissing him, just for the thrill of having to crane his neck. Tyler immediately presses close, and Pike has to push at his shoulders to get enough room to begin to undress him.

The act of undressing his lovers has always been something Pike has found deeply erotic. He would have liked to take his time to lay bare Tyler’s toned body. But the mood is all wrong for that, and the best he can do is to get his hands in as Tyler pulls his clothes off, quickly and clumsily.

On the bed and both naked, finally, and Tyler doesn’t seem to mind Pike on top of him this time, seems only interested in as much skin-on-skin contact as he can get. His legs spread willingly, letting Pike slide their erections together.

For a moment, he considers bringing them off like this. He wouldn’t mind it, sloppy and messy and hot. But he’s quite certain that’s not what Tyler has in mind.

Pike kisses Tyler’s earlobe, lips tingling from his beard. “You got lubrication?”

Tyler shakes his head. He really _hadn’t_ planned on this. And Pike wonders if he’s more disappointed that Tyler hasn’t been touching himself to the thought of their night together, or excited that he’s going to be the only one to do that to him.

“Give me a moment.” Pike straightens, intending to replicate some, but Tyler’s legs catch him around the waist.

“I don’t mind if it hurts.” His voice is quiet but he meets Pike’s eyes dead on.

Pike believes him. Maybe Tyler even _wants_ it to hurt, but that sounds really unhealthy and Pike is not going to think about it right now or he will never be able to go through with this.

“I mind it,” he says firmly, unhooking Tyler’s legs behind him and getting up.

When he returns, bottle in hand, Tyler is watching him almost sullenly. He’s pulled his legs up, shielding his nakedness and it makes him look strangely small.

And Pike, god help him, _has_ to ask one more time.

“Listen, are you certain you want to do this?” He sits on the bed, at enough of a distance to give them both space to think.

“Yeah,” Tyler replies, just a bit too quickly. He lowers one leg, giving Pike a very nice view of how he _wants_.

Pike lets himself be pulled in, lets himself taste Tyler’s mouth again. Tyler takes the bottle from him, fumbles it open and pours a generous amount in Pike’s hand, for all his talk of not minding pain.

Pike reaches down, smears some over Tyler’s cock just to feel him arch. As Pike trails his fingers further back, Tyler’s breathing turns to quick, exited gasps.

But doubt and fear keeps niggling. Pike pauses, fingers just grazing the ring of muscles. “How do I know you’re not just following orders?”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Tyler exclaims, voice high and shivery. He’s trembling, more desperate than offended. When Pike doesn’t relent, he squeezes his eyes closed. “I’m not. It’s… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it.” He cants his hips, bringing himself into firmer contact with Pike’s poised finger. “Please, captain,” he whispers, rocking back again. “Please…”

It is as if Pike’s finger slips inside of its own volition. And Pike could come then and there, just from the feeling of muscles giving way, just from the sight of Tyler’s brow smoothening.

He goes as slowly as he can stand. Takes a good long time to just gently work Tyler with two fingers, alternating between shallow circling and deep, probing penetration. Tyler sighs prettily, seeming to enjoy it but not displaying anything near that ecstasy of last time. Pike is fairly certain he’s got the angle right, and recalls just how deeply Tyler had taken him. Maybe that’s what’s missing.

There’s something not quite human there, something subtle enough not to show on the medical scans, perhaps something mistaken for normal human variation. Pike wouldn’t say he sleeps around, but he’s been with his share of men – and women – and he’s never seen anyone react like Tyler. Has certainly never experienced anything remotely like that himself.

Tyler keeps his eyes closed, seeming to retreat into his own world of sensations. But the time Pike slips a third finger in, he stops being patient.

“Let me be on top.” His voice has evened out, the feverishness gone – for the moment – but he’s still breathing heavily, still hard and flushed.

Pike is half-surprised Tyler hasn’t shoved him on his back yet. He spreads his fingers, really stretching Tyler’s muscles, before pushing inside as deep as he can reach.

Tyler hisses, arching his back. It’s good but not good enough apparently.

Pike has a plan though, and he’s really hoping Tyler will give him a chance to see it through.

“Let me try something first.” He makes his tone gentle, not a command, not something Tyler could react poorly to.

Tyler doesn’t look pleased, but he lets his head fall back in tacit permission.

Pike kneels up, gets the lube and coats himself. His cock twitches eagerly, but Pike takes a moment to admire Tyler. His parted knees, his jutting cock, his balls, his gleaming, wet hole. Higher up, his dark chest, his broad shoulders, his handsome face and beautiful, half-lidded eyes, fixed on Pike.

Pike leans down and kisses him, marvelling again at how good it feels. He lets his hand toy with Tyler’s cock, his nipples, run over his chest and legs and _oh_ , his body is just perfect. Pike regrets not taking the time to have a good look at his naked ass.

He gets his shoulders under Tyler’s legs, wanting a good angle. Tyler turns his head to the side, eyes closing, fists slowly tightening and opening. Pike lines himself up, hears Tyler’s breathing hitch, and begins to push.

He has to go slow; Tyler’s muscles are tight and tensing around him. A flicker of pain goes across his face; he’s not learnt to relax properly, and Pike shouldn’t have rushed. He presses a kiss to the inside of Tyler’s thigh as he keeps sliding in, inch by inch, agonising for them both. Puts his teeth to the skin for distraction. Tyler gasps and the slide becomes a bit easier.

Pike keeps that up, nibbling and sucking marks into the flesh above Tyler’s knee as he slowly seats himself fully. He doesn’t bite, but the temptation is there, possibly for both of them – he can see Tyler’s lip whitening where it’s trapped between his teeth. Pike can’t keep himself together much longer.

The first _proper_ thrust tears a surprised moan from Tyler’s mouth and Pike glows with triumph. Tyler’s body arches. Pike doesn’t give him a chance to recover, snaps his hips again and again, quick and hard like he suspects Tyler needs.

And Tyler is gone, lost to his own pleasure. Pleasure _Pike_ has been the one to introduce him to. His body is gleaming with sweat, his eyes are closed and his mouth open, gasping, moaning and almost screaming out in abandon.

Pike wants to draw it out, wants this moment to be endless. Tyler feels so good around him, looks so beautiful. But too soon Tyler’s muscles seize, a small, desperate sound escaping him as he begins to climax. Pike keeps moving, watches Tyler’s cock leak all over his stomach, painting his skin white in an abstract pattern. When Tyler finally goes limp, Pike lets himself go, allowing himself a few, wild thrusts and spills as deep inside as he can manage.

He rolls off Tyler, struggling to catch his breath. He really _isn’t_ a young man anymore, and sometimes that still catches him by surprise. It can be a flash of grey in the mirror or an aching joint when he wakes. Or a moment like right now, completely wrung out.

Tyler has it worse though, still moaning softly with shudders running through his whole body. He looks debauched. Stunning. And Pike catches himself thinking _I could love this man…_

Bad thought. Stupid.

And dangerous; Tyler is part of Section 31.

Pike doesn’t want to think about that right now.

Right now, Tyler is here, soft and vulnerable for just a moment longer. Before his eyes blink open, still not focusing, and his breathing evens out. His expression turns from peaceful to tense, almost haunted. Then he turns his face away.

Before he has time to think about it, Pike puts a hand on his cheek and brings him back. He doesn’t want Tyler to hide. Wants to hold on to the connection.

Tyler’s eyes are deep with dark memories. “You got what you wanted,” he mumbles hoarsely, almost slurring. His expression doesn’t match his accusation, too soft, too full of sorrow.

“You came on to me, this time.” Pike’s tone is soft. He strokes Tyler’s bearded cheek. “Didn’t you want this?”

Tyler closes his eyes. “I don’t know.”

And Pike recalls what brought him here, but somehow with less guilt than before. He gathers Tyler into his arms, and Tyler follows limply. Maybe he’s too tired to protest, or _maybe_ this is something trauma-associated and Pike is causing more hurt with his every action.

Then Tyler shifts a bit, makes himself more comfortable. He tucks his face against Pike’s shoulder. Relaxes.

“I’m sorry,” Pike says. It suddenly seems so simple, what he came here to do. “I shouldn’t have pretended, last time. I shouldn’t have used it against you.”

“You shouldn’t have read my file.” Tyler’s voice is still quiet and calm.

“I shouldn’t,” Pike agrees, though if he hadn’t, he still would be acting like an asshole towards Tyler. “Forgive me.”

“Did you…” Tyler swallows, his throat right against Pike’s arm. “Did you tell anyone?”

Pike’s first impulse is to be offended. “No, of course not. Did you think I would?”

Tyler takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “I don’t know you.”

That’s true. And considering the sides of him Tyler _has_ seen, Pike should be grateful if Tyler doesn’t think worse of him.

His hand has found its way into Tyler’s hair, stroking it softly. His other is against Tyler’s back. Their skins are cooling, drying into stickiness and Pike should get up, should leave, but all he wants to do is stay in this still moment. He wonders if he could have handled things better from the start. If he could have had this moment without so many broken things between them.

He wants to care for Tyler. Who knows if Tyler will let him, but Pike wants to try. If Tyler has gotten _this_ out of his system and wants no more of it, Pike will try to be there as a captain, perhaps even a friend. And if Tyler decides he wants off this ship entirely, Pike will accept that. But what he _wants_ is another moment like this one.

He can feel more tension mounting in Tyler’s body the longer he holds him. There are so many things he wants to ask. About what happened to him, how he’s coping, what he really _wants_. So many questions, but in the end, there’s only one that matters to him right now.

“Do you want me to stay, Ash?”

He hears Tyler’s breath hitch, feels his throat work as he swallows. The shivering starts up again.

Pike waits, counting the seconds.

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! What do you think of Pike in this story? Is he taking advantage of Tyler, ignoring the voice of his conscience? Or is he a genuinely good guy who is just trying to make up for his mistakes? I'd be very interested in knowing how he comes across. :)


End file.
